


[Podfic of] Be Thou My Ally

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is a priest of Aphrodite and Jonathan has a debt to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Be Thou My Ally

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [ingenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenius/pseuds/ingenius). Log in to view. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1rNWUyZ) [19 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/1nSG68d) [20 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 40:52 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
